


Love's Great Adventure

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was why she'd made a resolution to look after him, exactly as she used to do with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 3x02. Written for the resolutions challenge on fan flashworks. The title is a reference to the namesake song by Ultravox.  
> This may be read either as a sequel to _Owner Of A Lonely Heart_ , or as a standalone fic.

Being a smart woman, Mary immediately figured out that marrying John would mean having to take care of Sherlock as well. As a matter of fact, she didn't mind in the slightest.  
  
In a way Sherlock was like John's younger brother, or a kid from a previous marriage; that was why she'd made a resolution to look after him, exactly as she used to do with John.  
  
However, she wasn't really expecting the man to turn to her for relationship advice – what with him being _Sherlock_ , and all the nonsense he used to talk when it came to sentiments.  
  
He showed up one morning when John had already left for work. The baby was sleeping soundly in the nursery, so she invited him in and made him coffee.  
  
"Is it so bad?" she ventured to ask at length, noticing how nervous he was under his carefully constructed mask. The great detective was able to fool most people all the time, but she'd always known better than to fall for it.  
  
"I wouldn't say bad," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Just – disconcerting, I guess."  
  
"I'm not a mind reader, you know. Would you care to expand on the matter?"  
  
The hint of a smile played at the corner of his mouth. "Did I ever mention how lucky John is to have you?"  
  
"Don't deflect. Why are you here, Sherlock?"  
  
He focused his attention on the contents of his cup, as if he was conducting one of his experiments.  
  
"It's about Molly," he admitted at last, and she sighed.  
  
"What have you done this time?"  
  
That made him frown. "Why are you assuming it's my fault?"  
  
"Because it usually is. You're a bit slow in the uptake when it comes to other people's feelings."  
  
The fact that he didn't even try to contradict her spoke volumes about how upset he actually was. She reached across the table to cover his hand with her own, ignoring the questioning look he shot at her in response.  
  
"I won't be able to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."  
  
He stood up abruptly and started to pace the room. " _I_ am wrong. I'm not ready for this, and I'm not sure I'll ever be."  
  
"And by 'this' you mean?"  
  
Sherlock shook his head, as if that was completely obvious. "The sign of three, Mary. Remember?"  
  
A delighted grin spread all over her face when the meaning of his words eventually sank in. "Oh, that's – some news, indeed. Molly must be so happy, she loves kids."  
  
"She's still clueless," he muttered in frustration. "But I've seen the signs, they're all there."  
  
Mary waited patiently for him to calm down, and then she said it. "You'll be a great dad, Sherlock."  
  
"Yeah, right," he scoffed. "And my brother Mycroft is going to be the best uncle in the world."  
  
"I mean it. This is the greatest adventure of all, you wouldn't want to miss it."  
  
Their eyes met at last, and he sighed. "What I'm supposed to do? Marry her, or something?"  
  
"You'll figure that along the way. Just go home, and tell her how happy you are about this."  
  
"Am I?" he countered, but she simply refused to buy it.  
  
"Yes, you are. Off you go now."  
  
"I shouldn't have let John marry you," he threw at her as he walked to the door. "You enjoy ordering me about a little too much."  
  
"Look who's talking," she called after him, then grabbed her phone and called John.  
  
She couldn't wait to know how her husband was going to react when she told him.


End file.
